Hoshimiya Miku
Hoshimiya Miku is a fanmade character for Star Twinkle Pretty Cure. Miku is a homeless girl who was disowned by her family early on. She is quite humble and doesn't ask for much. Her alter ego is Cure Aurora. Personality Miku is a shy, disowned girl who is haunted with memories of her past. People aren't very nice to her just because she's a janitor and is always looked after by the school staff. She cries a lot in her room and sometimes wishes herself dead. However, she also likes to sing... just not in public. Appearance Miku has dark blue-grey hair with a small antenna, fair skin, dark magenta bows, and dark pink eyes. She usually wears her janitor's uniform or her school uniform, but she also wears a casual outfit in her off time. In total, her known appearances are 4(including cure form). * The tie on Miku’s school uniform is grey. Hoshimiya Miku Cure Aurora History Backstory Miku was the black swan of her family. Everything about her was different, and that was obvious since she was born. One day, she was given a job at Mihoshi Middle School: janitor. During her work, the principal called her into the office to tell her that her parents called. Over the phone, they announced they were disowning her. Miku didn’t know why, or what she’d do from then on out, but then a staff member said that she could stay at the school. They let her stay in the attic, where no one could bother her and she could be away from the school. It wasn’t much, but it became her home. Everyday, she’d look out the window, and everyday, she’d see and feel the exact same thing: loneliness. Mysterious Girls One day, while Miku was cleaning, she witnessed the craziest thing happen. She saw a group of girls appear out of nowhere! It was as if they had teleported or something! Miku was so shocked that she dropped her cleaning tools. The girls tried to convince Miku that she didn’t see what she thought she saw... which only proved to Miku more that what she saw happen actually DID happen. Becoming A Nottigger... Almost... It was after school when she saw the mysterious girls do something else suspicious. She thought for sure that she had seen them with some strange creature! This time, when she confronted them, they started speaking all at once... and half of it was gibberish. Then, some weirdo with fox ears appeared, interrupting their rants. Apparently, his name was Kitsudeme. He attempted to take one of the mysterious girls away, but she then slapped his face. Miku hardly had any idea of what was going on. But then, he saw Miku... and pointed some black thing at her. Instantly, a tornado-like storm formed around her, and she was starting to be restrained by dark vine-like things. But then, Miku remembered that worry and panic always make things worse, so she calmed down, and said a simple word: "No". She then explained to Kitsudeme why she said no, and then she started to fight against the darkness... and she won. Relationships * Fuwa * [[Gamizu Heidi|'Gamizu Heidi']] * [[Miyume Aicho|'Miyume Aicho']] * Motosa Haruki * [[Hoshiko Hisakawa|'Hisakawa Hoshiko']](Oc by CureFlora0909) * [[Hoshiwa Mirai|'Hoshiwa Mirai']](Oc by StarPrecure) Cure Aurora "Shining like the stars in the sky! Cure Aurora!" "Light up the heavenly sky! Wonders like the stars! Cure Aurora!" is another translation. Cure Aurora is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Miku. Transformation Attacks Aurora Sweep - The name made by Cure Astro for when Cure Aurora trips up a Nottorei. Aurora Reflection '- Using her Star Color Pendant Cure Aurora can perform this attack. 'Aurora Melody - Using the Aurora Headset Cure Aurora can perform this attack. Etymology Miku - Hoshimiya - meaning star shrine Cure Aurora - Songs Miku sings a couple songs, but has never performed in front of a live audience. Solos * Waterfall * Dawn To Dusk * Always A Way Group Songs Trivia * Miku’s star sign is Virgo. * Miku is the first cure to be disowned. * Miku is the first cure to be a janitor. * Miku is the second(to Hanami Kotoha) cure to live in an attic. * Miku is the second Star Twinkle cure(to Hoshina Hikaru) to have an antenna. * Miku is the third cure overall to have an antenna(to Kurokawa Ellen and Hoshina Hikaru). ** If you count transformed, Cure Happy and Cure Selene are added to the list and that would make Miku the fifth. * Miku uses “Lively Charge!” to transform, even though she doesn’t use a Princess Star Color Pen. * The reason why is because Miku’s pen’s color is actually grey, but appears green because it is filled with power from the Star Palace, where the Star Princesses reside. ** If all the power from the pen is used or drained, then it will turn grey and need to be recharged at the Star Palace. * Most of Miku’s pictures come from Kaguya Madoka. * The picture of Miku crying for Fuwa actually comes from Miyuki and Candy from Smile Pretty Cure. * Hoshimiya Miku is the 7th member of the Star Twinkle Pretty Cure �� Oc Squad. Gallery Hoshimiya Miku/Image Gallery Category:Stub Category:Article Stubs Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fancharacter Category:Fan Cures Category:Cures Category:Green Cure Category:User:CureShiningSong Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure �� Oc Squad Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Oc Category:Female Category:Females Category:Idols Category:Fan Idols